The Demons Dog
by Xelatose
Summary: Dean Winchester has been gone for 21 years from Earth, such a long time in Hell he's evolved to a demon. He gets back to Earth, and his first stop is Beacon Hills, California. He finds something interesting, and be damned if he doesn't want to check it out. AU Dean and Sam not Brothers, Dean/Sam. Sterek. Sam is Derek and Stile's adopted son, also a wolf.
1. Chapter 1

Dean Winchester.

Used to be an acclaimed hunter, one of the best of his kind. At least, until he went missing about 21 years ago back in 2008. Twisted into a demon upon getting dragged to hell, having spent nearly 2520 Hell years down there. It's a shock he even managed to get out, he muses to himself, or even how he managed to get back to his body, but he wasn't sure how that even happened.

Maybe it's because he had arranged to have it put in a freezer. He shrugs, sitting on the hood of his old Impala he managed to find. Persuading the new owner to part with it had been hard, but they cooperated in the end.

He looks down at the hood of his baby and grins. She was in just was perfect condition as when he, left, persay, except for a few things that ought not be there. But they got fixed. Dean looks around and crumples up the cheeseburger wrapping, it being his first one in so many years. He throws it to the side, not bothering to look where it went and gets bake in his car, starting up the engine, "Oh, listen to you purr, baby... You're perfect. I'm so sorry for being away so long," he murmurs and shuts the door, caressing the steering wheel.

He isn't sure where he's headed, and he figures maybe he'd just let the car bring him anywhere, just go anywhere. Get a new start, as much as a new start as a demon could even have, if that's even possible. He wants to remember how to be human again, and he wants to hunt again, but he isn't sure if he can. He isn't sure if it's a good idea. But he doesn't care. He'll do it anyways. For his dad.

Because the world doesn't deserve to have as much evil things as it does. Including him, but he's going to choose to overlook it for now. He looks over at the radio, seeing the guy had changed that out. He wrinkles his nose and scoffs, turning the radio on and he's instantly repulsed by what he hears. Is this the state of new music? He gags and switches the channels around, hoping to find some Asia or at least some ACDC but finds none.

He instead has to settle for some modern rock, figuring although it sucked, it was still better than nothing. He sighs and adjusts the mirror in his car and makes sure everything is in place. It is. He pushes the gas and she still drives like a dream, maybe even better than she used to. Past owner must of replaced some things.

Nah, forget that thought. She's just happy to see Dean. He yawns and gets back on the main road, deciding it'd be fun to go to California. Some random small town there. In fact, he remembers when he was alive something about a Beacon Hills, California.

He figures he'll go there. It'll be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm fine! I don't see why you worry so much, considering I can protect myself! I've shown you time and time before, Derek!" Sam sighs and leans against his bedroom wall, trying to block out the sounds of his parents arguing. It's not normal for this to happen, in fact, it never does anymore. Sam doesn't even know why this is happening, but he can only assume his dad is going all "I'm the Alpha, you listen to me because you're still human and we're stronger than you," on his mom. He means well, but his mom never takes it that way.

"Stiles. I don't care. I never said you couldn't protect yourself, I just don't want you to get hurt at all. That's why you're going to go to your dad's house tomorrow," he hears his dad's reassuring voice and then an exasperated sigh.

"God dammit, Derek! I'm part of this pack too, even if I am human! I can stay if I want to!" Sam hears in protest and sighs, clenching his fists and shutting his eyes tightly. He hated it when they got like this. He didn't like it when they fought. He was debating going down there when he heard his dad.

"You know how Sam gets during his transformations lately. His wolf is intent on finding a mate. Know what that means? He's going to be on a rampage. He won't be himself. He's going to rip through and apart everything just trying to find him! Even you, Stiles! You're just a blockade in his path, and he doesn't care!" His eyes pop open and he lets out a choked cry, covering his mouth but not in time to stifle the noise.

The room downstairs goes silent and Sam knows they've heard him. He looks to his window and opens it, getting halfway out of it and looking back for a moment.

"Sam!" he hears and knows he needs to get out before either of them comes in. He just can't deal with it right now. He forces himself out and runs. He doesn't know where he's going. He has no set location in his mind, Sam doesn't care. He just wants out. Just for now. Just to try and make himself believe he isn't as bad as his dad says. He finds himself heading to his Uncle Scott's house, but stops at a gas station first to get a bag of chips.

He figures he'll get a peace offering for AnneMarie not to rat him out to Scott or Allison, and just so happens to spot a nice looking Impala outside, although it seems to be old as hell. He estimates over fifty years. He hasn't seen that model, well, ever. Sam walks in and grabs a bag of Doritos, feeling eyes on him the whole time.

Sam visually shivers and stops, turning around to snap at the person behind him. He doesn't get a word out, and pauses, staring. The man has blondish/brownish hair that's cut short, and green eyes with yellow and brown specks in them. He's, with lack of a better word, beautiful. Gorgeous. He gasps slightly and looks away, heading to the counter to pay for his chips. He doesn't catch the smirk and wink from the man.

It's only when he feels the tap on his shoulder does he turn around, and he has to stop himself from staring. The stranger lifts Sam's hand and puts a piece of paper in it, "Dean Winchester," the man, who now Sam can put a name to, says, "Consider yourself lucky, because it's usually me getting the numbers," he pats Sam's hand with the paper and walks out, getting back into his Impala and starting it up.

Sam can't help but watch him for a bit, at least until the girl at the counter clears her throat and shoves the change at Sam. He rolls his eyes and takes it and the chips, heading to Scott's and Allison's, the only thing on his mind being Dean.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, your summary of the day. You heard your mom and dad arguing about you, ran to the gas station, bought chips for my little sister, and saw a hot guy you can't stop thinking about and your wolf is bitching over not being able to see him?" Kain snorts and grins, "Well, isn't that a normal day?"

"Fuck you," Sam growls, "You know it's not! Why the hell aren't you Jackson's son instead of Scott's? Why are you even my best friend?" he says, clearly exasperated and falls back on the bed, covering his face in the pillow and thinking instantly that it was Dean's warm, lu- he cuts himself off and yells into the pillow.

Kain grins and leans over Sam, "Because I'm the only one currently who knows how to stop you from being such a drama queen. Now stay quiet or my dad will hear you. As for the part about Uncle Jackson... my mom wouldn't touch him with a ten foot pole," he pauses, "I hope."

Sam flips over and looks at Kain, "Really, because you're the spitting image of him and act like him and stop doing that," he glares at the other boy and smacks his hand, "Stop scratching. It's bad for you. Besides, I'm adopted. Who's to say you aren't Jackson's kid and was just adopted?"

Kain sobers up and shakes his head, "He found out he was adopted at 11. He doesn't want anyone to feel that ever again. Uncle Jackson is an okay person. When it comes to some things," suddenly that demeanor is gone and it's back to regular Kain, "Let's just say this pack needed a sexy beast, so I came along."

Sam snorts and buries his face in the pillow again to stifle his laughter.

"What? What's so funny?" realization hits Kain and he growls, "I hope you suffocate, you ass."

He eventually regains himself and turns around, "Did I mention I got his number? He just came up to me and stuffed it in my hand and said in this really deep, sexy voice-"

"Only about a hundred times," Kain remarks, "He says, 'Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me maybe?' Yes, Sam. Did you ever even enter it in your phone?"

Sam's brows wrinkle and he whines in protest, "He never said th- OH! I didn't!" he says and pulls out his phone, looking around for the number, "Oh my god, did I lose it?" he looks around helplessly before Kain pushes his head in the general direction of the bedside table.

"There, dumbass," Kain snips and once Sam gets up, reclaims his bed and stretches out on it, groaning as he did so.

Sam wrinkles his nose and snatches up the number and jumps onto the bed, barely missing Kain's legs and enters said number in his phone listed under SexyDean as not to be confused with Other Dean.

Kain looks up and frowns, "Did it occur to you that your dad or mom probably turned on the GPS to your phone and is heading here right now?"

Sam seems confused, "No... I didn't think about that," he groans, "Fuck. I'm going to be in trouble. And they're going to chain me up tomorrow. I'm going to just sleep now so that maybe I could stay here."

"Get on the floor then, bitch," comes Kain's ever needed reply.

"You're fucking charming, as always," Sam remarks, and does so, but not before stealing a pillow and the top sheet, invoking an easily shut down protest.

Sam is long asleep when Scott, Derek, and Stiles come into Kain's room and get a death glare aimed at them, "He's sleeping! Get out! Come back at 11 and we'll be ready. And from what I understand, Sam needs a long chat with you two and to tell you something," Kain doesn't elaborate and seems to fall asleep directly after that sentence.

"I fucked up," Derek murmurs as the three leave the room.

"You think?" Stiles snaps and glares, clearly worn out and not willing to talk anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

It's about 10:30 when Sam wakes up, and Kain has this weird look on his face as he looks at Sam, "Had a good dream?" he asks curiously.

Sam yawns and scratches his neck, "I guess, why? I don't really remember it all that well," Sam says and stands up, popping his joints and stretching.

"Because you kept me up for the last hour by constantly fucking saying Dean. You can't be that obsessed with him yet," Kain snaps and falls back down onto his bed, shoving his face into the pillow.

Sam blushes and looks at him with a glare that lasted about three seconds, "I can't control it. My wolf wants him. And it's not going to stop until it gets him or I find someone else. It's just instinct," he says sheepishly and makes sure he's decent before he pulls Kain out of the bed, "Come on. We got to go downstairs, lazy ass."

"No we don't," Kain moans and looks at Sam with an expression that seems to say that Sam just killed his pet.

Sam scoffs and rolls his eyes, "Dude. Shut the hell up. Let's GO," he says and begins to drag Kain out of the room until he manages to stand up by himself and begin walking.

Kain looks over and stops him when they reach the stairs, "Your parents might be here. They were here last night and I told them to come back around 11, because we'd be waking up about then. Sorry man. Only way to have gotten them out," he murmurs and Sam shrugs, not caring.

"Happens. Don't worry," he says and Kain puts his arm down, and they descend the stairs together, heading to the kitchen for breakfast. Of course, Derek and Stiles are there and Sam purposely doesn't look at them, feeling bad for making them worried but having to leave.

"Sam," his father is looking at him and said his name, he has no choice but to look at him, anything else would show even more disrespect, "I know you heard what I said last night," he continues, "I know it seems horrible to you, and you think you wouldn't do it. But it will happen. That's why we're going to chain you up. I'm sorry, but it has to be done." His mother is looking quite annoyed when Derek says that and turns to him with a look.

"Stiles, don't start," Derek says and looks back at Sam.

He swallows deeply and sighs, "Fine. But you won't need to. Just take me home," Sam says bitterly with a glare, not even in the mood for breakfast anymore. He knew he was being overdramatic at that, with the way he was acting. He blamed it on the full moon. Besides, he knew his wolf wouldn't go that crazy.

After all, he found what he thinks was his mate last night at that store. But what's the chance of ever seeing him ag- His number. Sam has his number. Sam can call him, plan to go out with him tonight, leave his phone at home, and problem solved.

Only not really, because he'd probably wolf out and eat the guy probably. Or fuck him.

Both have bad possibilities this early. Sam internally groans and gets up, following his mom and dad out. But not after getting squeezed half to death by Kain and getting a smile from Kain's mom.

The car ride home is a silent one, and Sam slowly pulls out his phone, sending a quick text to Dean, the only words in it being, 'Hey, it's Sam, the guy who you gave your number to,' He's hoping for a reply, and hopes it wasn't too awkward. He tips his head back and sighs.

_ time skip to 4pm, same day. Still sam._

He's lying in his bed, staring at the ceiling and squeezing a tennis ball and throwing it around in his hands. He almost misses the vibration of his phone, since he wasn't expecting it but the moment he hears it, he zeroes in on his phone and grabs it, seeing the option to slide to decline or accept the call. The ID reads SexyDean and he grins, sliding it to accept and holds it to his ear.

"Hello," Sam says and he hears a slight exhalation of breath from the other side.

"Hey, Sammy," Dean says, "I'm not really much of a texting guy. Just figured I'd call you instead. Not a problem, is it? Because I understand if you don't like calls."

He bites his lip, he really doesn't care for calls, "No, no, it's okay. I don't mind," but he figures it's okay. With Dean, at least. He pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs quietly. He's acting like a fucking schoolgirl. And he isn't.

He's not a girl and he graduated last year. Then it clicks, the nickname Dean called him. Usually he corrects everyone who says it, since he hates it, but he didn't correct Dean. What the shit?

"Good, good. You've got plans tonight?" Sam stiffens up and looks out of the window involuntarily.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry," he says, "Family thing. I'm free tomorrow, though," he says the last part quickly and Dean notices. Dean chuckles and Sam can practically see him shaking his head as he did so.

"Well good. Meet me at… shit... what's that place called? Has good burgers. They aren't the best by far, but they're alright," Sam smiles softly.

"I think you're thinking of my aunt Lydia's diner. It's called Splendido," Sam offers, just knowing Dean meant that place.

"Oh, yeah! That's it. So tomorrow at 6pm at that place?" Dean asks, and Sam hears a note of hopefulness in his voice.

"Sure," Sam says and breaks out into a full smile.

He hears a chuckle, "Well, I gotta go. Bye Sammy."

"Bye Dean," Sam says and hangs up. He scrolls through his contacts and calls Kain with his news, having forgotten about his fate that night for just a moment.


	5. Chapter 5

"Sam, you ready?" he hears his dad yell up from the downstairs area. He knows his mom left about two hours ago, and he knows that Allison went with him to where ever they went. Sam isn't ready, he doubts he'll be. He knows his dad isn't either. Because of the fact they have to use the headband on Sam sometimes, and he knew this would be one of the nights. He has to latch onto pain, and he hates it.

Derek does too, but it has to be done. So, he puts the chains and various instruments on Sam, because he has to.

"Yeah," he calls out, getting off his bed and setting his phone on the table by his bed after sending a text to Kain telling him he had to go and that his Dad was going to start with the stuff now. He doesn't check his texts after that, and heads downstairs into the basement.

Sam walks in and takes a deep breath, getting on top of the table. He felt himself being strapped down and the spikes dug into his flesh. Sam bites back a hiss and shuts his eyes tightly, biting down. The leg cuffs go on next, and they hurt more than Sam remembers.

It was going to be a long night, and they had more to go until Sam was properly strapped down.

Dean yawned, looking around the room and sighing. He was glad Sam was busy tonight, because it'd be hell to explain the Hellhounds coming along and Dean having to leave to go with them and bring the poor fuckwit down to Hell, and it'd be a shame to lose someone so pretty so quick.

He wipes his hands and settles himself back into his body, -most demons would call it a meatsuit, but Dean refuses to call his own beautiful body that-, cracking his neck and smiling. His duty is done, and while the room itself is messy, he doesn't bother clean it.

Nobody's going to find out anyways, and if they do, what can they do? Hunters could come, but they'd only be taken down by Dean and sent back to where they came from. Besides, it's not like he really wanted to ruin this town. Yet, at least. Dean steps out of the house, looking around to see nothing. He knows he left the Impala at the hotel, and there's nobody outside right now. Easy enough for him to make a smooth escape.

Which is then ruined by something hitting him full speed in the side and him being thrown against the nearest building. Not an excellent way to start off the evening. He wills his eyes to change and he looks up with a smirk.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam feels it in the air. A fight is happening between a were, and something else. The were is clearly losing, and it's an omega. Should have known better than to do that on his own, but perhaps he was looking to prove himself by killing something and instead failed.

Sam knows it. He knows the wolf is going to come out soon, and he knows his wolf will try as hard as he possibly can to find the omega and try to help. So, he tries to hold it back and shuts his eyes tight, shaking his head rapidly even though it hurts him to even move.

It doesn't work. He feels his bones begin to shift and he lets out a scream that quickly morphs into a howl. It's beginning. The change is starting, and Sam knows he isn't going to be himself until morning. He knows he's going to regret everything that happens, but yet he can't stop it. His eyes snap open and glare at the ceiling, his eyes glowing a bright and vivid purple color.

He let out another roar and begins to thrash, trying to get out of the bindings without any care for self-preservation. That came later. Now was the time to get free of these idiotic restraining things, and he had to do it before his Alpha was able to stop him.

Which would give him about thirty seconds, because he could hear them outside, moving in to keep him there.

Sam had to hurry, he had to. Only so little to go, but so little time left.

It feels like an eternity before the last bond snaps, and he's out of there. Through the basement half-window he can barely fit through, onto the yard, and finally onto the road. The smell of a fight was tempting him, luring him in closer. He had to find it and help the were. He didn't know why he always felt that, but it was just an instinct.

But then the second smell hit him. It was familiar to his wolf, but he couldn't place it. It smelled amazing, and he felt himself backing off. This wasn't a fight to intrude on. Besides, now that he began to notice, the smell on the omega wasn't… normal.

It was rabid. It was best he simply let this happen and investigate later, lest he get killed by whatever else was there. But something froze Sam in place. The smell was getting stronger, and so was the omega's.

Were they heading in his general direction? It would appear so, but why? Had they scented him and deemed him more of a threat? But why would the amazing scent do that?

Sam tries as hard as he can to go back human, but it's not working. The full moon has more control on him than usual. He turns on his heel and attempts to run but that scent is keeping him there, and he's so tempted tojustgoafterit but he knows he shouldn't. He has to go.

Suddenly, a werewolf's piercing howl cuts through his thoughts and the dead silence of the night. He recognizes the howl. It's a howl that werewolves make before they die, and Sam knows he should leave now. But he can't.

Something is stopping him, and this time he knows it isn't his wolf. He has to get it under control now and go human, or when whatever finds him, they could kill him like the last wolf even though he's stronger than the last one.

Panic sets in, and Sam is fighting every wolf instinct he has to howl or whimper or just do anything. He feels his nails shortening, and he knows he's successfully began to turn back human, and now he has to hurry the process up dramatically before whatever killed the other wolf finds him.

He struggles with his wolf, finally pushing it under the surface and he knows he's back to normal now. He looks up, chest pounding heavily and sees a vague shape in the distance turn heel and run. He breathes a sigh of relief and he feels his body go slack, hitting the ground with a soft 'thump'. He still has a few questions, such as who in the hell, or what did that, and why? Sam lets out a heavy breath and gets up slowly, looking around wearily. He had to get home now that his wolf decided it was going to go hide somewhere in his head.

Hi my name is Jordan and welcome to my incredibly cliché story. U.u


	7. Chapter 7

Sam wakes up in his own bed, incredibly sore and he gasps at the pain, locking up and regretting it. He whimpers and makes his body go slack, not willing to move or even do anything that would involve hurting himself even more than he already was. He wasn't quite sure why he was so sore, nobody was ever sore after the full moon, especially him.

And in a way, honestly, Sam didn't want to find out, because he might not like the answer. He sighs and shuts his eyes again, willing himself to go back to sleep. Maybe he just woke up in the middle of the healing process and something was going wrong. None the less, he figured he'd just go to sleep and when he'd wake up, it'd be alright.

But, of course, that plan all went to shit when he discovered he couldn't fall back asleep for some god forsaken reason. Sam opens his eyes and stares at the ceiling blankly, then squeezes his eyes shut and rolls off the bed quickly, hitting the ground with a low 'thump'.

"Mmf!" his groan is stifled by the floor in his room and he's quite surprised that the soreness is gone, and he's now fine. Sam gets up and stretches, thinking back to last night and how a couple of odd occurrences have happened since. He looks towards the alarm clock in his room and his eyes bug out and he gasps. It's 6:01 PM, and he's seriously wondering why he slept so late and who even LET him sleep so late, when it occurs to him he needs to be at Aunt Lydia's diner RIGHT the fuck now.

Sam runs to the kitchen and grabs his dad's car keys off the hook, and waves to them, not bothering to answer Derek's question of, "WHERE ARE YOU GOING? THOSE ARE MY KEYS! PUT THEM DOWN!" or even acknowledging he spoke.

Sam is panicking, and he knows he has to get to the diner within the NEXT FIVE MINUTES, and if he doesn't ohgod what if Dean has already left? Dean thinks Sam stood him up oh no, no, no, this is not good. Sam whimpers and backs out of the driveway.

_Overreacting, overreacting, overreacting, no, Sam, no, it's alright._

_**NO IT'S NOT.**_

_You shut your whore mouth._

Sam's conscience is arguing with the little devil on his shoulder and he's speeding, not wanting to waste any time and needing to get there in time, he couldn't let Dean down. That'd be bad. Bad, bad, bad.

Sam is relieved for the second time in the entire day when he sees the Impala at the diner still, and Dean leaning on the hood, waiting for him. Maybe Lady Luck likes him today.


End file.
